brawlstarsfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Sandy
Sandy is a Brawler with moderate health and moderate damage output who can deal damage to multiple enemies at once with his wide piercing attack. His Super allows him and his allies to be invisible in the area of a sandstorm that he summons. His first Star Power, Rude Sands, allows his Super to do 120 damage per second to enemies that are in the sandstorm. Sandy's other Star Power, Healing Winds, allows any allies within the sandstorm to heal 250 health per second. Attack: Pebble Blast Sandy attacks by throwing sand at his enemies in a cone formation, dealing moderate damage. His attacks can pierce through enemies, allowing him to deal damage to multiple enemies. Super: Sandstorm Sandy throws a star-shaped object and creates a sandstorm that makes him and his allies invisible for 9 seconds. Like Leon's Super, invisible brawlers are visible to nearby enemies. Brawlers holding the ball in Brawl Ball or the present in Present Plunder are visible. Invisible brawlers are still visible to the Siege bot and the IKE turret in Siege. Star Powers Rude Sands Sandy's Super does 120 damage per second to enemies that enter it, for a total of 1080 damage over 9 seconds. The damage can stack with other sandstorms, doubling or even tripling the damage of Rude Sands. Healing Winds Instead of damage, the sandstorm now heals Sandy and his allies for 250 health per second, for a total of 2250 health over 9 seconds. The healing can stack with other sandstorms, doubling or even tripling the healing effect of Healing Winds. Tips *When using Sandy's Super, you should try to place the sandstorm so that it touches the edges of bushes. This allows you and your teammates to use the sandstorm to go into bushes and access bigger areas while the opponents believe you are still in the sandstorm. *Sandy's attack's wide range and piercing ability makes it very effective against grouped brawlers. *Use his sandstorm to hide low-health teammates when retreating or hide from enemies to flank them. *Sandy's Star Powers can be used on offense in Heist and Siege. You can either use Rude Sands to damage the Heist Safe/Siege IKE along with opponents trying to stop you from attacking, or you can use Healing Winds to heal your allies and possibly the Siege Bot while attacking (healing will be especially useful in Siege because the IKE turret will continuously be attacking your team). However, be aware that the IKE turret can now see through invisibility. *In Brawl Ball, use Sandy's Super to cover the ball's vicinity. Bait the ball and if an opponent tries to get it, a close-range brawler could kill them. After they are dead, use the time to let a fast brawler such as Leon, Colt with Slick Boots and Crow to kick the ball to the goal. In addition, he has above average movement speed, and a Super that recharges relatively fast (allowing you to Super kick the ball more often), therefore making Sandy an ideal ball carrier. *Sandy's Star Power "Rude Sands" can be used to control a huge area, while the damage per second isn’t that high, the huge radius and long duration can slowly drain the enemies' health if they pass through or force the enemy to stay away. If they pass through, you and your teammates can deal even more damage to the enemies, possibly defeating them. *Sandy's Star Power "Rude Sands" counters other Sandy's Supers. If you throw your Super onto their Super, the damage ticks will make opponents visible, similar to Crow's poison. This makes it much easier for your team to fight against other Sandy. Voice Lines History *18/9/19: **Sandy was added to the game. *27/9/19: **The Sleepy Sandy skin was added. *9/10/19: **Sandy's Rude Sands damage was decreased to 40 (from 200). **The number of hits necessary to charge his Super was increased to 6 (from 5). *23/10/19: **Sandy's health was decreased to 3800 (from 4000). **His Super duration was decreased to 9 seconds (from 12 seconds). **His Healing Winds healing was decreased to 250 (from 300). *5/12/19: **Sandy's Rude Sands damage was increased to 120 (from 40). *23/1/20: **Sandy's class was changed to Support (from Fighter). Skins ru:Сэнди